Romantic Affair in The Woods
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: This is a request for Hellflores as Mike and Zoey go off to a cabin in the woods for a romantic weekend. Rated M for Sexual Content, Smut, and Language. ENJOY!


Romantic Affair in The Woods.

 **Disclaimer: This is a birthday present for Hellfores as he requested a Mike/Zoey lemon for his birthday. Enjoy and Happy Birthday!**

It was a cool, but cold, and calm winter night in January of 2017 and Mike and Zoey were resting by the fire watching a movie called "Sleepless in Seattle" as the movie ended and they kissed.

"That was a cute romantic movie." Zoey said to her husband Mike.

"Yes it was my dear Zoey." Mike replied back before they kissed again.

"It was romantic, it puts me in the mood for something that I haven't done since our honeymoon." Zoey said as she placed two fingers on his chest.

"Are you thinking…what I'm thinking?" Mike asked her.

"Yep. Super-hot sex baby." Zoey said to him.

"Alright!" Mike said in happiness.

"I'll be right back." Zoey said as she left the room and Mike went into the bedroom as Zoey put on something really sexy that will absolutely blow Mike's mind.

"You ready Mike?" Zoey asked him.

"Yeah sweetie." Mike answered back and Zoey entered the bedroom sporting Christian Louboutin heels in dark red, a dark red lacy bra, and a pair of lacy dark red panties.

"Surprised aren't you sweetie?" Zoey asked him.

"Yeah, you look really-really sexy." Mike said to her.

"Thanks sweetie." Zoey said as they started to makeout.

"MMMMMMMMM!" They moaned in pleasure and they even started to tongue wrestle for dominance until it was a draw and something started to form inside of Mike's denim jeans until she unzipped his pants revealing a bulge in his tight white briefs as Zoey took them off revealing his 11 inch hard-on.

"Ooooooooh, you hard going to be a rocking love machine all night long Mike." Zoey said as she and Mike kissed before she began to lick the tip of his long and hard rocket.

"MMMMMMMMMMM…" Zoey moaned in pleasure before she began to suck on it like it was a lollipop.

"Ohhhhhhh, that feels so good on my cock." Mike said as Zoey even played with his fun bags for a bit to turn him on.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mike moaned loudly as Zoey started to deepthroat his eleven inch rocket.

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! I'M GONNA CUM!" Mike groaned out and came inside of Zoey's mouth shooting every bit of his rocket fuel inside of her mouth and she swallowed all of it.

"Ahhhhhh, that was yummy." Zoey said to him.

"Thanks sweetheart." Mike replied back as he took off her panties and Zoey spread her legs onto the bed.

"What do you wanna do?" Zoey asked him.

"I-I don't know." Mike said as he was a bit nervous.

"Wanna lick me?" Zoey asked back.

"Yes." Mike answered her as he did some foreplay on her breasts by licking them and kissing them before he began licking her pink, and wet cave.

"MMMMMMMMMMM!" Mike muffled licking it.

"AHHHHH! YES! YES! MIKE! THIS FEELS SO GREAT!" Zoey shouted out in delight and Mike kept it up while adding in his fingers.

"AHHHH! AHHHHHHHH! OHHHHHHHH MIKE! I'M GONNA CUM!" Zoey screamed out before she came inside of his face and mouth.

"Mmmmm, that was tasty." Mike said to her.

"Thank you." Zoey said back as they kissed and looked at each other with love in their eyes.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" Mike asked her and Zoey got down on all fours.

"Fuck me, get me pregnant, I want to have your babies." Zoey said to Mike.

"Okay." Mike said blushing crazily before he placed his stump inside of her area and started to softly pound the girl he loves.

"OHHH!" Zoey moaned out.

"You okay?" Mike asked her.

"Yeah, just go soft on me for a bit sweetie." Zoey answered him and he started to pound her softly and gently.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! That feels so good on my pussy! Go faster! Go harder!" Zoey commanded Mike.

"Yes Milady." Mike answered her and went faster and harder than ever before.

"How does this feel?" Mike asked her.

"AHHHHHH! SO AWESOME!" Zoey answered out in pleasure before Mike kept up the pounding.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mike groaned and moaned as he was near ejaculation as he and Zoey stopped.

"Mike…come here." Zoey said motioning her finger towards him.

"Yes?" Mike asked her and Zoey spread her legs wide open once again.

"Please, please fuck me so hard." Zoey said with such a horny tone in her voice turning Mike on.

"Gladly babe." Mike said as he placed his hard one inside of her area and resumed pounding her.

"OHHHHHHHHH! YES! YES! FUCK ME! KEEP FUCKING ME MIKE!" Zoey moaned out so loudly that some of the animals were disturbed a bit.

"HAPPY TOO!" Mike replied back and went harder and faster than a 2017 Corvette while it was going in and out of her garage as his fun-bags are bouncing back in forth on her clit to increase the pleasure.

"OHHH! OHHHH! OH MIKE!" Zoey shouted out.

"OH ZOEY!" Mike passionately shouted back and they were about to explode together.

"I'M GONNA CUM ZOEY!" Mike said to her.

"OHHHHHHHHH! ME TOO! CUM INSIDE OF ME! CUM INSIDE OF ME MIKE!" Zoey squealed, and screamed out in delight and pleasure.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them scream as Mike shot a bunch of salty cum inside of her area while Zoey shot some back onto his rocket and they kept it going until they were worn out and the fire started to get small in the fireplace as they finally collapsed.

"Ohhhhhhhh. Mmmmmmmmmm…Mike that was so awesome." Zoey said to Mike.

"Thanks sweetie." Mike said as he and Zoey kissed, cleaned up, and finally got into their pajamas under the covers.

"That was so worth it." Their minds said before they kissed again.

"I love you so much." Zoey said to Mike.

"I love you too." Mike replied back as he finally put the fire out and they went asleep.

 **HOW WAS THAT? HELLFLORES HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I HOPE YOU LOVE IT!**

 **OTHER READERS, ENJOY IT, READ IT, AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


End file.
